Path of a Tribe
by PkmnTrainerMarcus
Summary: Marcus Tribes a 14 year old boy who is going to Johto for Unfortunate reasons, Now he's in Johto fighting rival trainer and Defeating friends.Excepting few Oc's but PM's only.
1. Character Create!

Hey guys i forgot the most Important part of a Oc story. Well here it is! I will let you know now There is no 100% chance you will be in it.

Name:

Nickname:

Hometown/region:

Personality/Attitude:

Ability: (Optional)

Way of transportation: (Bike or something)

History:

Clothing:

Sleeping wear:

Accessories:

Eye/hair: Color

Crush/Relationship:

Pokemon:

Name:

Nickname:

Personality:

Move set:

Etc:

Name:

Nickname:

Personality:

Move set:

Etc:

Name:

Nickname:

Personality:

Move set:

Etc:

Name:

Nickname:

Personality:

Move set:

Etc:

Name:

Nickname:

Personality:

Move set:

Etc:

Name:

Nickname:

Personality:

Move set:

Etc:


	2. Path of a Tribe

"Braviary Brave bird!" yelled a teenage boy. A Eagle like bird then swooped down tackling a Roserade into the ground.

"Roserade!" Exclaimed a blond Girl as she saw her Pokemon hit the ground.

"Epic" Yelled Raven haired boy striking a peace sign.

The boy was wearing a gray Beanie that covered his hair. He was also wearing Black cargo jeans and a gray Hoodie that said 'You suck' on the front of it.

"Well done" Clapped the girl who was clearly ignoring his last statement "Now you have earned the right to be entered in the hall of fame."

The boy then handed over his Pokemon "Whats your name?" She said as she puts his poke-balls in the machine.

"What's yours?" the boy grinned looking closely at her slim figure.

"Cynthia." She said with a look of disgust.

"Marcus Tribes." She the typed his name into the machine, and it started to glow.

"Cynthia, wait!" a man with a very stylish red Afro shouted running into the room.

Marcus smirked "You're too late."

Flint looked at the machine to see it stopped glowing "Crap" Flint bit his lip.

There was an awkward silence in the air.

"Well" the boy said releasing a Abra " If there nothing to say, me and Johnny here will just leave." he took his poke-balls, the Abra started to glow.

"I know where you live!"Flint yelled as the boy and his Pokemon disappeared.

"I know." The Boy disappeared into streams of light.

"What just happened?" Cynthia asked dumbfounded.

"That kid...didn't have any Gym badges."

"How did he-" But she was quickly cut off.

"Don't...just...don't." Flint sighed " That boy..."

"Okay?" she said raising an eyebrow "Gather the other 3 we got to talk" she walking towards the exit"

_SunyShore City Poke-center_

A white flash covered a room Leaving Marcus and Abra . "We sure showed them what up" Marcus said jumping on the couch.

The room wasn't to big the floor was all hard just In case something spills,It had a small living room with a couch facing a 42-inch TV. The bedroom had its own 32-inch TV and a personal Bathroom. The was king sized apparently it was a joke to hold Marcus ego.

Marcus then Released his team. Meganium, Feraligatr, Aggron, Typlosion, Braviary and a Electivire. "Job complete guys." the boy grinned.

Marcus looked at his team to see only some were happy with his previous act, he sighed.

Marcus knew why his Pokemon weren't exactly happy. It was simply because of there personality, Aggron thought he was some kind of priest always reading religious books, and breaking rules isn't exactly a 'Good Deed'.

Leaf (Meganium) is a pacifist, only fights when its life or death. She mostly prefers doing contest and staying out of trouble, which Marcus didn't know how to do.

And Flounder (Feraligatr) is willing to anything for Marcus. But in a 'Butler' type of way. When Marcus want something he gets it. No matter the consequences.

Electivire was just arrogant no way to describe him but arrogant.

Typhlosion and Marcus are like best bros mainly because there half brothers, no one but them know why. So leave it at that

And Soar-wing (Braviary) is Marcus most proud Pokémon because its his description of epic the rumor is that he been with him even before he was even born. Thus the nickname 'The guy with THAT Braviary'.

"A'ight guys got to return Johnny to the nurse."Marcus picked up Abra made his way to the lobby.

The walk to the lobby wasn't very far, because the center was rather small. It was only Two corners away. But there were certain trainer he had to avoid. There's trainers that just want to talk about there problems. Trainers that are to Emo. But the most annoying one to Marcus was the people who were always Like 'treat Pokémon like there people' or 'my team is my family' these people were always after Marcus. Mainly because he uses his team as bragging rights rather than 'Family'. He cared about his team but those guys took it to a whole new level.

Marcus peeked around the corner he saw the lobby was completely empty, with exception of Nurse Joy. ' Weird' he thought as he made his way toward the desk.

"Where did everybody go?" Marcus asked the nurse while setting Johnny on her desk.

"Outside, training for the Poke-league." Joy said cuddling the Abra " You know you should try to?".

"Well while they train, I already beat them." Smirked the boy.

"You're so full of yourself." she sighed.

"Seriously, I could beat them in fact I did it this morning."

"Well then, Let me see your gym badges."

"I don't need those" he said waving her off.

"Do you even know what they are."

"Yes."

"What are they then?"

"A sign"

"A sign for what?" she asked slowly cocking her eyebrow.

"That you're part of the system."

"Okay" she rolled her eyes "then you broke in is what you're saying?"

"I don't have to answer that."

"Ugh, well unlike you I have job so I'll see you later" She then grabbed some paperwork and started to walk away.

"Well your welcome for using you're Abra."

"Whatever."

After she turned the corner, Marcus headed back to his room.

_Meanwhile_

As Marcus opened his door he saw Typhlosion on top of Electivire pummeling him with A fist of dynamic fury.

The Typhlosion then got hit a thunderbolt sending it to the other side of the room. Typhlosion then use small beads of fire towards the Electivire.

The electric type Pokémon destroyed the fire with his charge beam which was soon met by a flamethrower. The Impact of the Two beam created huge dent on the floor leaving a sphere of orange energy.

"Whoa."

The golden wave of energy soon met the ruby flames slightly pushing it back to its owner. The bear-like Pokemon took a step backwards being overwhelmed by bright energy. The flames suddenly turned a brighter shade of red which then pushed the electricity almost back to his sender. The sphere of energy started grow until it looked like it was going to burst.

"Eh... maybe you should stop them." Marcus shrugged at his Aggron. The Aggron sighed placing his book which had that stated 'what Arceus loves' down the table and starting to stand. The steel Pokemon stuck his arms out causing rock the surround the two enraged Pokemon cutting of the clash of attacks.

The two Pokemon roared at each other trying to get closer.

"Okay now." Marcus sat down crossing his legs "Look, you guys trashed the room that Volkners gonna have to pay for."

The Electric type Pokemon lightly laughed. Which caused Typhlosion to glare painfully at him.

"So here's what we're gonna do?" Marcus grinned.

The Elite 4 sat at a table looking at their champion. Bertha and Flint on one side Lucian

and Aaron on the other. Lucian be his boring self was reading a book when Flint knocked it out of his hand.

"Have some respect Lucian god, and you wonder why people hate you more than Aaron." Bertha sighed.

"People hate me?" Aaron eyes started to water.

"Aw man look what you did Bertha."Lucian pointed towards the Aaron.

" Looks like this session is heating up." said Flint.

Bertha blushed "Yeah." Bertha scooted closer to Flint.

"Awkward." Flint started to sweat.

"Enough." Stated Cynthia "Flint call up Volkner and get his opinion."

"Cool." Flint got up and proceeded towards the door.

"Why didn't he just do it in here." Lucian asked.

"Because he doesn't wanna let nosy brat like you to hear." Said the blond haired woman

"Dismissed."

The group of trainers started to stand up and walk towards the door.

"Okay guys you ready." Marcus looked at his Pokemon who were all nodding.

"The lets blow this taco stand." Marcus slammed the door open "The Epic has arrived!" he looked around to see people battling in the training field. " Who's ready to get owned?" Marcus stroke a pose resembling a power ranger.

"Keep it down."

Marcus saw a 'Very' muscular man laughing with his friends.

"Come say to my face butter-balls."

The man stood up and walked towards Marcus, As he got closer Marcus could have swore he got even more buff. Marcus wasn't scared but a little intimidating, He knew the guy after all, his name was Bryant, otherwise known as Buff dude. "What does a punk like you want?" He asked. The man was ten inches taller that Marcus who was Five-six.

"Well a Cappuccino would be nice, Bryant."

"I told you last time don't call me by my name." The Overly-buff man replied.

"That was A long time ago." the kid grinned.

The Extremely buff man looked at a field with 2 trainers battling "Get off." the two trainers than ran off full off freight. "Come tribes, we battle." Bryant moved to the other side of the arena.

Marcus swallowed his his saliva "You first my amigo"

"Your confident." He then through out his Poke-ball which opened a shine leaving a roaring Overly-buff Tyranitar "But cocky."

"But I'm true to my word." Marcus the sent out his Aggron who gave out a war cry of his own.

"A'ight lets start, Tyranitar stealth rock." The Overly-buff Dinosaur like Pokemon started to tighten his arms bringing rocks towards the steel type.

"Aggron double edge." Marcus snapped his fingers and the steel capped Pokemon started to move towards the rocks coated in a orange aura, as he smashed through the rocks and smashed into the ground Pokemon. "What the?" Marcus looked closer to see the Tyranitar barely budged.

"Seismic toss." The Dino like Pokemon dug his feet in the ground and grabbed the Aggron jump in the air.

"Aggron use pro-"

"Marcus!" A very tall yellow haired man shouted. Marcus turned to see Volkner standing in front the door staring daggers in him.

"Oh, hey Volkner."

"We need to talk."

"Well I'm kinda busy." Just then Aggron hit the ground causing dust to fly out everywhere. When the cleared there was a roaring Tyranitar and fainted Aggron.

"Well you happy now?" Marcus said Returning his fainted steel Pokemon "Matter of fact Don't answer." Marcus headed towards his room and volkner followed.

"If you wanted to challenge them you should have challenged the Gym's first."

"I told you before I wont be part-"

"Of the system I know." Volkner interrupted "But there's a reason for the system."

"So?" Marcus shrugged "What if the reason was for me to break it?"

"If people know that somebody broke into the elite four and beat them someone could lose their job." Volkner and Marcus turned the corner to his room. "Get your head in the game kid."

"My head is the game."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Volkner said clearly ignored the raven haired boys last statement.

"Volkner I'm epic, Epic is a solo act" Marcus heard his door shut.

He jumped on his couch and turned on the TV. "Well guys." Marcus released his Braviary and Typhlosion."Now what?" Burnit just growled.

"Well I you guys are can go eat." He said releasing the rest of his team who proceeded towards the door "I'm going to check the mail my magazines should be here today." Leaf stopped and looked at him. " Relax the naughty ones wont be here till next Wednesday." Marcus chuckled but the Meganium just walked away.

Marcus closed his door and proceeded towards the lobby which was now full of life.

"Amazing." Marcus smirked looking at the pretty girls everywhere. He went to the desk and got the key to his mail and proceeded towards his box. He put the key in and turned and then noticed that someone was behind him. He turned and saw Bryant staring at him "Yo dawg what was that?"

"What was what?" Marcus asked.

Bryant grabbed Marcus shirt and slammed him against the the wall making the key fall "What happened on the court man?"

"Dude, you saw Volkner."

"So you stopped the flow."

"No HE stopped the flow." Nudged out the window towards Flint and Volkner who were having coffee.

"Hm?" Bryant and Marcus stared at the two.

"I'm not sure what to do with him." Volkner sighed. "So troublesome."

"Well Cynthia isn't sure either." Flint took a sip of his coffee.

" I think he needs a taste of a new region, but he wont want that I'm sure."

"You need to let him who's boss."

"Okay how would you go about that?" Volkner questioned.

Flint grinned "Send him to that Poke-school for a while."

"Eh, thats a good idea." Volkner shrugged "Every-'smart' trainer hate those."

"Its perfect, and he could get a part-time job here too" Flint said placing some cash on the table " So I could get a discount."

"Most people would this 'Getting life back on the tracks.'"

"Thats stupid." Flint gave Volkner a awkward stare "Thats implying life a train"

"Yeah?" Volkner cocked a eyebrow.

"Well trains have seats and sooner or later it will get full." Flint shrugged

Volkner sighed "Let's go."

Bryant let go of Marcus "Well thats reasonable, But don't think its over."

Marcus picked up the key and opened mail box "Hey Bryant, wanna visit Johto?"

Marcus said rubbing his chin.

"Why Johto?"

"This" Marcus pulled out two tickets for a First class Boat ride. Bryant Grabbed the tickets out of his hands.

"Let me guess I pay for snacks."

"Yeah, and you owe me." The Marcus smirked.

"One or the other."

"Okay you owe me, now you can by my snacks."

"I have taught you well, my Epic gangster."

"Epic." The two High-Fived following it was a firm handshake. After-wards they went there own way.


	3. Path of a Tribe Pt 2

Volkner sighed as he let his body fall on the bench, he was much pass tired after his duty's at the gym. Currently he was in Hearthome city, amity square. He usually comes here to relax, but not today.

"How could you let him break in and disgrace us!" A blond hovered over him screaming in his face. "Do you know what that can do to our reputation!"

"And?" Volkner said resting his feet on the arm of the bench.

Cynthia growled "What if others decide to break in?"

"I think I get it now" Volkner yawned and shut his eyes "Your afraid to lose your position as champion."

"Thats not it!" She yelled as she dragged him off the bench causing him to bump his head on the concrete.

"Ow" Volkner plainly said rubbing his head "Look, I'll handle my business and you handle yours." He stood up about to leave when his phone started to ring. He raised an eyebrow after reading the caller ID "Speak of the devil" he turned the phone so the woman could see the words 'Marcus Tribe'. She rolled her eyes as he answered.

"Yo Volkner!" The boy shouted.

Volkner sighed "What do you want?"

"I can't call my moms favorite guy?"

"No"

"Oh, well me and Bryan wont be back in nosing for a couple of months"

"Wait a minute, shouldn't you be in school?"

"Yeah" He said dragging the word out.

"Get back to school" He said in a stern voice.

"Uh, I can't" he said in a slightly confused voice "The boat kinda to far from land"

"What do you mean boat?" the gym leader asked.

"The one I'm on"

"Why are you on it?"

"Uhm..?"

Volkner face palmed "Why can't you stay put"

"Thats part of system"

"How is that part of-" Volkner stopped not wanting to receive a retarded answer "Just where are you going?"

"I'm on my way to Johto"

"Why?"

"Well I beat sinnoh, which was my god too easy" Marcus boasted "so I'm on my way to johto to relax and stuff"

Volkner sighed knowing the boy had no reason to go there "Hm, well at least don't do anything stupid for a while" He hung up deciding he would finish the conversation when the blond wasn't around. "Well your problem just left the region"

"Really?" Cynthia put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah he said..." Volkner paused yawning "something." He then turned away heading towards the exit.

"What did he say!" Cynthia stomped her foot in frustration. But the he was already gone. She sighed summoning her Togekiss. "That a-hole" She said flying away.

"Ah, the fine ocean" Marcus said taking a whiff of the air. He was currently on a ship that left from Canalave city. "You know what would make this better?" Marcus asked waiting on a reply. But an answer didn't come. He looked at his close friend to see him staring at what looked to be couple. "Bryan?" again no reply. Marcus slapped the back of his neck, instantly waking the adult.

"Bro!" He shouted, but not loud enough for anyone to hear "What the hell?"

"Getting some attention" Marcus dumbfounded voice, but when looked bryan wwas staring again.

"They keep looking over here" He stated.

"Well I am over here dude."

"I'm serious, I've never seen them before."

Marcus grunted " Bro, you're just paranoid."

"Perhaps." Bryan looked at Marcus "There's only one way to find out, lets hit the top de-" Bryan was unexpectedly cut off. They were so busy that they didn't notice that the boy approached.

"Marcus!" He shouted.

Marcus started for a minute then reply "Who the Fudge are you?"

"Figures you wouldn't remember"

Marcus scanned the boy from top to bottom. He was wearing a silver hat but the front was light blue with a relic badge sewn into it. He wore a purple T-shirt and some sort of dark purple vest that wasn't buttoned at the top. His pants were light blue cargo jeans. His shoe's were your average sneakers, black and plain. All in all, he looked like that kid from the Pokemon Tv show. "Ash Ketchum?" Marcus asked dumbfounded.

"No!" The boy shouted.

Marcus started to think, when he noticed the girl shyly approaching, She a long haired brunette. Wearing a plain white T-shirt and Black jeans. Marcus only judged girls by their boobs,and she was C-cup, pretty decent. Marcus decided to stop looking before noticed. But then he memory snapped backed when he saw a pachirisu crawl on the boys shoulder. "Sam!" Marcus started to laugh "Only you would carry a pachirisu around!"

"And only you would suck" Sam laughed as well.

Marcus instantly got serious "Suck?"

Sam grinned "Yeah, you need a dictionary?" the girl started trying to pull sam away again, obviously trying to avoid a fight.

"Yeah I do, so I can see the definition of dumass" Marcus started grinning as well "Because I think I see one"

"She's not a dumbass" Sam yelled obviously getting off track "She's just a girl."

Bryan sighed "He was talking about you"

"Oh" Sam was then smacked in the head by the girl and started rubbing it out of embarrassment and to soothe the pain.

"Dang gurl" Marcus started his slang talk "I like dat"

"Like what?" she started blushing.

"A girl that has strength but hides it behind her feminine body" Marcus winked.

She started to blush, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Man, flirting and not even married yet" Sam shook his head "Father would be ashamed"

Bryan started to choke on what seemed to be air "You guys are brothers?"

"Hell no" Marcus and Sam said prolonging and emphasizing the word hell.

"You see Bryan, Sam in actually the son of Ash ketchum" Marcus explained.

"In the flesh" Sam threw up the piece sign.

"Ash ketchum?"Bryan said "I thought he went bankrupt and was forced to live off of his wife,the famous Gym leader of cerulean town, Misty?"

"Yeah, thats him" Sam put his head down in shame.

Before Bryan could say another word the boat started to blow its horn. Then the lady with the megaphone started to speak "We will be docking at Goldenrod city shortly, Please stay seated and enjoy the last minutes of the cruise"

The four stared at the approaching Island "Were almost there" the girl said.

"Wait" Marcus paused "Your not a mute?"

Bryan and Sam face palmed. While the girl sweat dropped.

"So what do we call you?" Marcus asked smiling.

"You don't remember?" She asked, surprisingly not angry "Its me Alex" She smiled.

Marcus smile started to fade "Alex!"

"Yep" She started to giggle.

Marcus looked for exits when he spotted people leaving the boat "Well its time to go, wouldn't wanna end up in another region Marcus ran towards the exit of the boat.

"Hard to believe we missed that" Bryan said a they followed the boy.

"So why the hell are you guys following us?" Marcus asked trying to start a conversation.

"No, you guys are following us" Sam said speeding ahead of Marcus.

"So wait," Marcus took a dramatic pause "Your following us from in front of us?"

"Smart-ass" Sam rolled his eyes.

"You have to an ass to be a smart-ass, so technically you called me smart" Marcus snapped his fingers in his face "Ha."

Sam ignored his come-back "Look guys were here the Poke-center!" Sam and Alex stared in awe, eyes gleaming with amazement. "Wow, so much cooler in real person, Its ama-"

"Hold up!" Bryan interrupted. Everyone turned their eyes towards him "You guys never seen a Poke-center?"

"Well not all of us didn't go to school and spent our time playing Call of duty"

"First of all, I went to college" Bryan pulled out a masters degree "I'm a psychiatrist"

"Yeah!" Marcus Co-signed "And we didn't always play Cod"

"We played halo" Bryan looked sam in the face "M...L...G"

"Well your not the only one who does MLG" Sam shot back.

"You just said you didn't play games!" Marcus snapped.

"No, I said not all the time, and MLG and playing games are different dumbass!" Sam got stepped closer

"I'm pretty sure you didn't say that" Marcus arrogantly said "And MLG involves playing games stupid ass!" said Marcus also taking a step closer.

"MLG players don't 'play' around, there for they don't PLAY games!"

"So there Try-hards now?"

"Since when were they not Try-hards?" By this point the two were face in each others face.

"If they were Try-hards they wouldn't glad fully shake hands at MLG tournaments, would they?

"Who said they did it gla-"

"Okay guys that's enough" Alex stepped in to stop the argument "Can we check in already?"

"Yeah let's check in" Marcus walking into Poke-center.

"Your lucky your wife stepped in, or I probably would've messes you up" Sam said stepping inside as well.

The four proceeded towards the desk "Hello, welcome to the GoldenRod city Poke-center," The nurse put on her best smile "How may I be of assistance?"

"I've made some reservation here" Bryan said.

"Whats your name sir?"

"Bryan"

"Last name?"

"Dalton" Bryan heard snickering in background.

The nurse pulled out a card "Okay room 68"

Marcus took the key "See you later" He took off towards the stairs.

Alex sighed as she went to ask for the room key.

"So whats your relationship with Marcus?" Bryan started to question sam.

"Ah, just old friends"

"And?"

"Now we are" Sam took a pause "Rivals"

E

"Why?"

"Well his first Pokemon was a Totodile, mine was a Gligar" Sam pulled out a pokeball with a star on it "We would battle a lot he would win Untill..."

"Hm?"

"It was an hour till he was on his way to Sinnoh, We had one last Poke battle... Alex being the referee, And he kinda lost"

"He lost?" Bryan asked in a very confused tone.

"Yeah well you see, he found a Rufflet not too long before our battle"

"And?" Bryan started to get irritated with Sam's consistent pauses.

"He used it against my Gligar!" Sam started laugh "He lost so hard"

"Really? What a Idiot"

"Tell me about it, and afterward he promised me in 10 years he would beat,trying to seem 'Epic' as he worded it"

"What about his relationship with her?" Bryan gestured towards Alex who seemed to be chatting with the nurse.

"He didn't tell you?"

Bryan shook his head.

"Well, we may be rivals but we're still bro's, and as his bro I wont tell you unless given permission"

Sam stood and beat his chest twice.

"Okay Sam, I've got the key" Alex shouted "The room number is 69, see ya there!" Alex dashed off.

"Hm," Sam stared at the hallway "I guess I'll see in the morning" Sam headed off in the same direction as the brunette.

Bryan let himself fall onto the bed. He was very tired after the walk and trying to keep Marcus out of trouble...trying. Marcus was currently out to get some snacks, so the apartment was all his for a while. He was pretty curious in what this town had, Marcus told him something about the radio tower, a train station and a department store. But he decided to see what was here by the most reliable source... the Internet. He reached in his bag and pulled out his laptop. Opening his browser he searched 'What the hell is there in GoldenRod city?'. Plenty of results popped up,but all said the same thing 'Battle the gym'. Bryan closed his laptop and cut on the Tv to watch while slowly drifting to sleep.

In Sunyshore city's Coffee shop...

"Wow!" Flint exploded with laughter. Volkner took a sip of his coffee while he waited for him to calm his laughter "You really told her that!"

"Indeed I did" Volkner continued to sip his hot drink "And in the middle of that, he called"

Flint started laughing really hard now, he was actually banging his fist on table "Tonight a good night my friend" He placed his hand on Volkner's shoulder "Tonight we drink!"

"Your the one told us not to drink because you couldn't hold your liquor" Volkner stated with a pinch of agitation.

"That was then-"

Volkner interrupted "This is now, but what you get drunk?"

"As I always say," Flint cleared his throat "If you cant hold your liquor, then let it all out!"

Volkner sighed mumbling under his breath 'OK'.

Flint stood up grabbing his jacket "Let us go my friend!"

Volkner followed knowing this was gonna be a very long night... even for a lazy man.


End file.
